drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Schlafmohn
Schlafmohn (Papaver somniferum) gehört zu der Familie der Mohngewächse (Papaveraceae). Die ganze Pflanze enthält, insbesondere im Milchsaft, Opioide Wirkstoffe, wie Morphin, Codein und Thebain, welche eine analgetische, sedierende, antitussive und euphorisierende Wirkung entfalten und ein hohes Abhängigkeitspotential besitzen. Das Opium, der getrocknete Milchsaft des Schlafmohns, war über Jahrtausende ein verbreitetes Arznei- und Rausch-Mittel. Aus Opium und der Schlafmohn-Pflanze lässt sich Morphin gewinnen, welches heute Grundlage für die halbsynthetische Herstellung sowohl von der illegalen Droge Heroin als auch für die als medizinische Schmerz- und Husten-Mittel bedeutenden Morphinane ist. Darüber hinaus ist Schlafmohn auch eine Zier- und Nutz-Pflanze. Die morphin-armen Samen des Schlafmohns (sogenannter Weiß-, Grau-, oder Blau-Mohn) sind eine unerlässliche Zutat des Mohnkuchens und der Mohnbrötchen und werden auch für die Herstellung von Speiseöl verwendet. Die ursprünglich aus dem Mittelmeerraum stammende Pflanzen kann auch im kühleren Deutschland kultiviert werden und verwildern. In Deutschland ist heute aber nur noch das genehmigte Anpflanzen spezieller Morphin-armer Sorten gestattet, ansonsten ist die Pflanze illegal und fällt unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz. 'Namen' Die Bezeichnung als Schlafmohn rührt daher, dass man die Pflanze mindestens seit der griechischen Antike als Schlafmittel für Kinder einsetzte. Heute wird von einer solchen Praxis abgeraten, da gerade Kinder sehr empfindlich auf Opioide reagieren können. Auch die lateinische Bezeichnung''' somniferum' bedeutet "''Schlaf bringend". Z.T. wird Schlafmohn auch als Gartenmohn bezeichnet, da man ihn wegen seiner schönen Blüten oft als Zierpflanze kultivierte. Heute ist diese Bezeichnung oft irreführend, da wegen der Illegalität hauptsächlich Türkischer Mohn in Gärten kultiviert wird und dieser jetzt als Gartenmohn gilt. Im Englischen wird Mohn als Poppy und Schlafmohn im speziellen als Opium-Poppy bezeichnet. Im Französischen ist Schlafmohn pavot somnifère oder Pavot à opium. Analog zu Gartenmohn existieren in beiden Sprachen die Bezeichnungen "Garden-poppy" bzw. "Pavot des jardins". In Indien ist die Pflanze als Koknar und ein aus ihr hergestelltes Getränk als Kuknar bekannt. Die Sumerer nannten die Pflanze Hul Gil, was sich als "Freuden-Pflanze" übersetzten lässt. Als Tarnbezeichnungen wird Schlafmohn etwa als Schöne Blume bezeichnet. Analog zur Bezeichnung der Samen als Nahrungsmittel wird auch von Blau-', '''Grau-' oder '''Weißmohn gesprochen. Gerade die Bezeichnung als Weißmohn kann aber für Verwirrung sorgen kann, da sich die Bezeichnung der Varietät Papaver somniferum var. album eigentlich auf die weiße Blütenfarbe bezieht. Vereinfachend wird die Pflanze manchmal auch schlicht als Opium bezeichnet, obwohl dies eigentlich nur eine aus ihr hergestellte Zubereitung ist. Entsprechend wird dann von "Opiumfeldern" und "Opiumanbau" gesprochen. right|270px|Wilder Schlafmohn right|270px|Vollansicht 'Pflanze' 'Beschreibung' Schlafmohn ist eine einjährige Pflanze, welche Wuchshöhen von 30 bis 150 cm erreicht. Ihr aufrecht-wachsender, kaum verzweigter, stielrunder Stängel ist unten kahl und nach oben vereinzelt mit Borstenhaaren besetzt. Die Blätter sind länglich-eiförmig, am Rande gekerbt oder gesägt bis hin zu unregelmäßig gelappt. Im unteren Bereich sind sie an einem kurzen Stiel hinablaufend, im oberen Bereich mehr oder weniger den Stängel umfassend. Die Blütezeit reicht von Ende Juni bis vereinzelt in den August. Die Pflanze bildet an den Spitzen der Stängel zunächst eine einzelne Blütenknospe an schlanken, kahlen oder haarigen Stielen. Diese Knospen stehen zunächst aufrecht, nicken dann zur Seite und richten sich vor der Blüte wieder auf. Bei der Blüte öffnen sich die Knospen in zwei Kelchblätter, wobei die markanten Kronblätter zum Vorschein kommen. Die bis zu 10 cm großen Blüten bestehen aus vier, sehr dünnen Kronblättern, sind oft weiß, violett und nur sehr selten rot und besitzen in der Mitte dunkle Flecken. Bereits nach wenigen Tagen ist die Blüte bestäubt, wirft die Kronblätter ab und bildet danach die Samenkapseln, welche sortenspezifisch sehr unterschiedlich geformt sein können. Es existieren verschiedene Mohn-Ziersorten, deren Blüten Abweichungen in Farbe und Form aufweisen können. Die ganze Pflanze ist von Milchsaftgefäßen durchzogen, wobei diese insbesondere in den Samenkapseln kurz vor der Reife ein sehr verzweigtes Netz bilden. Schlafmohn bildet eine Pfahlwurzel aus. Schlafmohn ist selbstbestäubend, d.h. er kann auch ohne von den Pollen einer anderen Pflanze bestäubt worden zu sein seine Samenkapseln und fruchtbare Samen produzieren. Die Samen keimen durch Licht bei Zimmer-, Wechsel- und niederen Temperaturen. 'Vorkommen' 'Global' Ursprünglich stammt Schlafmohn vermutlich aus dem östlichen Mittelmeerraum oder westlichen Asien, heute ist er allerdings in allen gemäßigten und warmen Regionen der Welt verbreitet. In sehr vielen Ländern wird Schlafmohn legal kultiviert, etwa zur Medikamentenherstellung und Speisemohn-Herstellung. Im deutschsprachigen Raum ist insbesondere Österreich für seine Schlafmohnfelder und den Waldviertler Graumohn bekannt. In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland dürfen nur spezielle Morphin-arme Schlafmohn-Sorten mit Genehmigung zu Zierzwecken auf kleinen Flächen kultiviert werden. Dieses Verbot wird allerdings nicht häufig durchgesetzt, da in der Regel kein Interesse daran besteht einfache Gärtner zu drangsalieren, wenn kein Verdacht auf Betäubungsmittelherstellung besteht. Darüber Hinaus kommt Schlafmohn wild vor. In der DDR wurde Schlafmohn, wie in vielen Ländern des Ostblocks, noch im großen Maßstab kultiviert. In der Vergangenheit bedeutsame Opium-Produzenten waren Indien, China, die Türkei, Persien, Ägypten, Jugoslawien, die UdSSR, Nordgriechenland (Makedonien), Bulgarien und Marokko. Die UNO erlaubt heute noch der Türkei, Indien, Australien, Frankreich, Spanien und Ungarn die legale Opiumproduktion. Mit 700 km² Anbaufläche produziert die Türkei über die Hälfte des legalen Opiums. Schwerpunkte des illegalen Schlafmohnanbaus sind die Länder des Goldenen Halbmonds (Afghanistan, Iran, Pakistan), des Goldenen Dreiecks (Thailand, Myanmar, Laos), sowie Mexiko, Kolumbien, der Libanon und Vietnam. 'Standort, Boden, Klima' Schlafmohn wächst vor allem auf Ruderalflächen, d.h. Flächen mit kahler, oft frisch aufgeworfener Erde, in sonnig-warmen, nicht zu nassen Lagen. Er kommt etwa auf Abbruchgrundstücken vor oder kann als Unkraut auf Ackerflächen oder Feldrändern wachsen. Im Ackerbau soll er besonders auf warmen, nährstoffreichen Böden mit guten Humus- und Kulturzustand wachsen, aber auch noch auf jedem Mittelboden oder leichterem Boden anbaubar sein. Schlafmohn hat einen hohen Kalkbedarf. Ein neutraler bis alkalischer PH-Wert des Bodens ist förderlich. Bei entsprechender Entwässerung lässt er sich auch auf gut zersetzen Niederungsmooren anbauen. Nur zu extreme Böden sind nicht für Schlafmohn geeignet. Naßkalte und windige Lagen sind für Schlafmohn ungeeignet. Im raueren Klima reift er nur schwer aus.Papaver somniferum L., der Mohn : Anbau / Chemie / Verwendung / von E. F. Heeger und W. Poethke., 1947. S. 236 Man findet ihn häufig in Gesellschaft mit dem roten Klatschmohn, wobei Klatschmohn etwas früher im Jahr blüht. Auch Luzerne (Medicago sativa) ist ein guter Bodenmarker für kalkhaltige Böden, die auch dem Schlafmohn zusagen. Schlafmohnanbau war in Deutschland vor allem in Regionen verbreitet, in denen auch Körnermais angebaut wurde, Luzerne wuchs oder der Roggen bereits früh im Jahr gedroschen werden konnte. 'Anbau' :Dieser Abschnitt spiegelt den historischen Anbau wieder, jeglicher auch nur versuchte Anbau stellt heute einen schweren Verstoß gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz dar und kann mit Geld- und Haft-Straften geahndet werden. ;Aussaat und Erhalt Für den Ackerbau wurde Schlafmohn in der Regel Anfang April bis zum 20. April ausgesät. In warmen Ländern wird Schlafmohn auch überwinternd angebaut, wofür die Wetterbedingungen in Deutschland aber nicht geeignet sind. Er ließ sich sowohl als Monokultur als auch als Mischkultur mit Möhren, Klee, Weberkarden, Futterrüben, Kartoffeln und Kümmel anbauen. Für einen Hektar (10000 m²) wurden je nach Sorte 3 bis 8 kg Saat benötigt, bei Dünnsaat, um sich das spätere verhacken und vereinzeln zu sparen, auch nur 2 kg. Bei schließenden Boden soll die Aussat in eine flache Furche erfolgen. Als Standweite werden 25 bis 50 cm empfohlen. Die Samen keimen im Licht bei Temperaturen ab 3°C bis 4°C. Fröste unter -5°C bis -6°C konnten sich schädlich auswirken. Die Keimdauer beträgt 10 bis 14 Tage. Wenn die Pflanzen drei bis vier fingerlänge Blätter haben sollten sie spätestens verhackt und vereinzelt werden. Etwa 25 bis 30 Pflanzen je m³ werden als am günstigsten angesehen. Unkrautbekämpfungsmittel sind für Schlafmohn in der Regel ungeeignet, da er selbst sehr empfindlich auf sie reagiert. Einer Verkrustung des Bodens durch Trockenheit sollte durch Hacken entgegengewirkt werden, wobei man aber auf die Unversehrtheit der Pflanze achten sollte. Allgemein ist Mohn im Ackerbau eine sehr arbeitsaufwendige Pflanze ;Düngung Stalldünger sollten mindestens im Herbst, Gründünger im Winter vor der Aussaat eingepflügt werden. Auch Jauche ist von Vorteil. Schlecht reagiert Schlafmohn auf einseitige Stickstoffüberdüngung. Auf eine gute Versorgung mit Kali reagiert er mit Mehrerträgen. Eine Düngung mit Phosphorsäure, zusätzlich zu Kali und Stickstoff führt zu weiteren Ertragssteigerungen. Höchste Morphingehalte wurden durch Volldüngung mit besonders reichlich Stickstoff erzielt. Kalidüngung und auch Phosphorsäuredüngungen sollten in jedem Fall mindestens drei Wochen vor der Aussaat stattfinden, weil die Keimlinge empfindlich auf erhöhte Salzkonzentrationen reagieren. ;Opium-Ernte Der optimale Zeitpunkt für das Anritzen zur Opiumernte wurde mittels Versuchen auf, je nach Sorte, den 8 bis 10 Tag nach dem Abfallen der Blütenblätter bestimmt. Dieser Zeitpunkt lässt sich dadurch charakterisieren, dass die Samenkapseln bei Fingerdruck nicht mehr nachgeben. Unterschiede bezüglich vormittags und abends geritzen Kapseln wurden nicht festgestellt. Mit zunehmender Reife nimmt der Opiumertrag und die Morphinausbeute ab, während der Ölgehalt zunimmt. ;Kapsel-Ernte Getrocknete Kapseln haben etwa den 7-fachen Morphingehalt wie frische. In der Literatur bestehen unterschiedliche Ansichten darüber, ob der absolute Morphingehalt bei der Reifung der Kapseln zu oder ab nimmt. zu ergänzen 'Sorten' Wie bei den meisten Kulturpflanzen gibt es auch bei Schlafmohn eine breite Paletten an Sorten und Züchtungen. Wichtig für die Gewinnung der Mohnsaat ist, ob sich die Samenkapseln selbstständig öffnen oder verschlossen bleiben. Beim Schließmohn bleiben die Kapseln verschlossen, so dass von der Saat vor der Ernte nichts verloren geht. Beim Schüttmohn (auch Schnittmohn oder sehender Mohn genannt) öffnen sich die Kapseln und die Pflanze samt sich selbstständig aus. Sortentypisch kann auch die Form der Samenkapseln sein (Kugel-, Tonnen-, Birnen- und Lang-förmig). Sortenspezifisch ist auch die Farbe Mohnsaat: sie kann etwa blaugrau, weiß, gelb, graurot und schwarz sein. Entsprechend der Farbe wird von Blaumohn (auch Schwarzmohn), Graumohn oder Weißmohn gesprochen, wobei dies meist schon die Saat an sich bezeichnet. Nach der Blütenfarbe werden insbesondere zwei Varietäten unterschieden, var. album, mit weißen Blüten und violettem Fleck, und var. nigrum, mit purpurvioletten Blüten und dunkelblauvioletten bis schwärzlichem Fleck.Hagers Handbuch VI, S. 405 Irritierender Weise werden diese Varietäts-Bezeichnungen z.T. aber auch für die Saat-Varietäten verwendet, also var. album entsprechend für Weißmohn und var. nigrum für Blaumohn. Weißblütiger Mohn kann aber auch blausamig sein und violettblütiger Mohn ebenso weißsamig. Seit den 1990er Jahren werden auch Wintermohn-Sorten verwendet, welche meist im September ausgesät werden, überwintern und ab Mai blühen können. Die alten Mohnsorten, welche weniger frostbeständig sind, werden entsprechend als Sommermohn bezeichnet. In den östlichen Mittelmeerländer, dem Iran und Indien wird vor allem var. album angebaut. Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass in vielen nah- bis fernöstlichen Ländern alte Landsorten für den Anbau verwendet werden, welche in ihrer Genetik stark gestreut sind, dadurch robuster und zuverlässiger, aber auch meist weniger ertragreich sind. Als morphinreich gelten Sorten mit Kugel- und Tonnen-förmigen Kapseln. Mittelmäßig hingegen sind Birnen-förmige und morphin-arm Lang-förmige Kapseln. Bezüglich der Samenfarbe wurden hohen Morphingehalte besonders bei blauen, dunkelfarbigen und grauen Samen gefunden, hingegen nur mittlere bis niedrige bei weißen Samen. Weißmohn erzeugt dafür aber größere Mengen an Opium. 'Deutschland' 'veraltete Sorten' Einst in Deutschland kultivierte Zuchtsorten waren etwa "Eckendorfer Blausamiger Schließmohn", "Mahndorfer Blausamiger Schließmohn", "Peragis blausamiger Schließmohn"(Weihenstephaner), "Strubes Blausamiger Schließmohn" und "Erbachshofer Blaumohn". Untersuchungen im Jahr 1946 zeigten, dass man aus diesen Sorten ein Opium mit hohen Morphin-Gehalt von 17 bis 20,9% gewinnen konnte, aber nur 16 bis 19 mg Opium pro Kapsel, mit Ausname von Strubes mit 65 mg Opium pro Kapsel (17,3% Morphingehalt). Trotz dessen war Schlafmohnanbau in Deutschland lange auf die Verwendung als Nahrungsmittel und Nahrungsöl beschränkt. Morphin-freie Sorten Nahezu Morphin-freie Sorten sind Zeno MorphEx (Wintermohn) und Mieszko (Sommermohn). Ihr Morphin-Gehalt liegt bei unter 0,02%. Sie sind als einzige für die Kultivierung in Deutschland zugelassen. Waldviertler Graumohn gilt zwar als morphin-arm, sein Morphingehalt liegt aber mit etwa 0,15% in den trockenen Kapseln deutlich höher und ist deshalb durchaus für den missbräuchlichen Gebrauch als Droge geeignet. Liste von Sorten 'Konsum' 'Darreichungsform' Im illegalen Drogenhandel spielt Schlafmohn nur in den Produktionsländern von Opium und Heroin eine Rolle, da es weit profitabler und einfacher ist sein hochpotentes Verarbeitungsprodukt Heroin zu schmuggeln, als die weit weniger potenten Pflanzenteile oder das Opium. Die Nachfrage ist auch sehr gering, weil Schlafmohn weniger potent ist, der Rausch mit mehr Nebenwirkungen verbunden sein soll und sich Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen in Regel nur für den oralen Applikationsweg eignen. Entsprechen greifen Schlafmohn-Konsumenten in der Regel auf das Sammeln in der Natur oder wildes Outdoor Growing zurück. 'Pflanze' Schlafmohn kommt wild in Deutschland vor und kann illegal in der Natur gesammelt werden. Er ist aber in vielen Regionen recht selten. Zur Beschaffung wird er deshalb oft auf geeigneten Flächen ab April bis z.T. in den Juli hinein illegal, wild ausgesät (Outdoor Growing). Keimfähige Saat findet sich als Blaumohn, Graumohn oder Weißmohn in jedem besser ausgestatteten Lebensmittelgeschäft, es kann aber auch der Samen spezieller Zuchtsorten über das Internet gekauft werden. Schlafmohn-Samen sind zwar explizit aus dem Verbot des Schlafmohns im Betäubungsmittelgesetz ausgenommen, jegliches Sammeln und Aussähen der Pflanze stellt aber dennoch einen Verstoß gegen dieses dar. Zum Konsum werden die Pflanzenteile meist weiterverarbeitet. Die Wirkstoffe finden sich mit Ausnahme der Samen in allen Pflanzenteilen und insbesondere in den Mohnkapseln. Aus ihnen wird meist durch Auskochen ein Schlafmohn-Tee gewonnen oder mit Lösungsmitteln, wie z.B. Ethanol, wirksame Extrakte gewonnen. Opium wird in Deutschland nur selten gewonnen, da nur geringe Erträge zu erwarten sind. Als besonders Wirkstoff-reich gelten vor allem Blaumohn-Sorten, aber selbst morphin-arme Sorten wie der Waldviertler Graumohn enthalten noch relevante Mengen an Morphin. Lediglich nahezu Morphin-freie Züchtungen wie 'Mieszko' und 'Zeno Morphex' sind unbrauchbar, sie sind mit Genehmigung in Deutschland für Zierzwecke kultivierbar. Für die Opiumherstellung werden in den Ländern des Südens oft Weißmohn-Sorten verwendet, diese produzieren zwar deutlich mehr Opium, weisen dafür aber oft einen geringeren Morphin-Gehalt auf. 'Verwechslungsgefahr' Durch seine großen Blüten, mit ihrer besonderen Färbung, die langen, weitgehend unbehaarten Stiele und die Form und Größe der Samenkapseln ist Schlafmohn an sich eine einfach zu identifizierende Pflanze. Vielen einfachen Drogeninteressierten fehlt aber die botanische Erfahrung, haben die Pflanze oft nie bewusst gesehen oder stützen sich nur auf fehlerhaften Halbwissen beim identifizieren und halten deshalb andere Pflanzen für Schlafmohn. Da oft nur sehr unspezifisch von Mohn gesprochen wird, halten botanische Leihen oft andere Arten der Gattung Papaver für Schlafmohn oder glauben zumindest, dass aufgrund der Verwandtschaftsbeziehung diese auch eine Wirkung haben müssten. Die meisten anderen Mohnarten sind aber, wenn überhaupt, nur leicht opioid (Wirkstoff meist Thebain) und im Gegenzug dafür oft auch leicht giftig. thumb|left|200px|Angeritzte Mohnkapsel 'Mohnkapsel' Die Samenkapseln, auch Mohnfrüchte (lat. Fructus papaveris immaturi), Mohnköpfe (lat. Capita papaveris immaturi), Mohnkapseln, Mohnkolben oder Mohnkannen genannt, gelten als der wirkstoffreichste Teil der Pflanze. In den Ländern des Goldenen Halbmonds und des Goldenen Dreiecks wird durch das arbeitsaufwändige wiederholte Anritzen der Mohnkapseln und späteren abschaben der eingetrockneten Pflanzenmilch das Rohopium gewonnen. Beim illegalen Sammeln von Schlafmohn in dichter besiedelten, westlichen Ländern hingegen wird die Mohnkapsel meist als ganzes geerntet, um sie später an einem sicheren Ort weiterverarbeiten zu können. Der Morphingehalt der Kapseln schwankt in ihrer Entwicklung und auch über den Tag hinweg. Einen hohen Morphingehalt sollen die noch unreifen Kapseln morgens, etwa am 8. bis 10. Tag oder auch zwei Wochen nach dem Verlust der Blütenblätter haben. Einige Untersuchungen finden aber auch höhere Morphingehalte bei ausgereiften Kapseln. Zur Weiterverarbeitung werden die Morphin-armen Samen aus den Kapseln entfernt. Aus den frischen Kapseln kann direkt Schlafmohntee oder Extrakte hergestellt werden, sie können aber auch erstmal haltbar gemacht werden. Zur Haltbarmachung werde die Kapseln schonend getrocknet, wobei ihr Gewicht auf etwa 1/7 reduziert wird. Die Kapseln haben dann einen Querdurchmesser von 3 bis 3,5 cm und wiegen 1,5 bis 2 g. Ein Trocknen im Trockenschrank bei 100°C über mindestens 5 Minuten soll geeignet sein.Hagers Handbuch VI, S. 406f, Gewichtsreduzierung beim Trocknen von 100 t zu 14 t Neben der Verwendung für Tee und zur Extraktion können die getrockneten Kapseln zu einem Pulver zermahlen werden, welches dann in andere Speisen, etwa Quark, eingerührt und so verzehrt wird. Unreife Mohnkapseln sollen einen bitteren Geschmack haben, reife hingegen sollen nur schwach bitter und geruchlos sein. Der Morphingehalt der trockenen Kapseln soll zwischen 0,12 und 0,89%Hagers Handbuch, Bd. VI a, S. 407 schwanken und der Anteil der Nebenalkaloide zwischen 0,035 und 0,23%.Hagers Handbuch, Bd. VI a, S. 407 Zu Zierzwecke werden auch Samenkapseln in Blumenläden verkauft, diese sollen aber oft ausgewaschen, chemisch behandelt und deshalb für den Rauschkonsum unbrauchbar sein. 'Mohnsaat' Die Samen des Schlafmohns sind eine weit verbreitete Speisezutat, etwa für den Mohnkuchen oder die Mohnbrötchen. Je nach sortenspezifischer Farbe sind sie als Blaumohn, Graumohn oder Weißmohn in jedem besseren Lebensmittelgeschäft zu finden. Schlafmohn-Samen sind explizit von dem Betäubungsmittelgesetz ausgenommen und können deshalb frei gehandelt werden. Dies führt zur paradoxen Situation, dass sogar explizit zum Pflanzen-ziehen gehandelte Samenpäckchen verkauft werden, obwohl ihr aussähen illegal ist. ='Beschreibung' = Die Samen sind sehr klein, dick nierenförmig, mit einer Länge bis 1,5mm, Breite bis 1,1mm und dicke bis 0,9 mm. Unter dem Mikroskop haben sie eine grobnetzige Oberfläche. Ihre Farbe kann je nach Sorte weiß, gelb, graurot, schwarz, grau oder blaugrau sein, wobei Kreuzungen auch weitere Farbabweichungen produzieren können.Papaver somniferum L., der Mohn : Anbau / Chemie / Verwendung / von E. F. Heeger und W. Poethke., 1947. S. 237 1000 Samen weisen ein Gewicht 0,239 bis 0,607 g auf. Ihre Keimfähigkeit beträgt etwa 89%.Papaver somniferum L., der Mohn : Anbau / Chemie / Verwendung / von E. F. Heeger und W. Poethke., 1947. S. 245f ='Mohnsaat-Konsum' = Die Samen enthalten nur sehr geringe Mengen Morphin und sind deshalb für Rauschkonsum ungeeignet. Der geringe Alkaloid-Gehalt soll aber durchaus in der Lage sein positive Ergebnisse in Drogentests zu verursachen, weshalb in Gefängnissen und Drogentherapie-Einrichtungen Mohn-haltige Lebensmittel meist verboten sind. Durch veränderte Erntemethoden, bei denen die Mohnkapseln zur Gewinnung der Samen zerquetscht werden, waren zeitweise relativ Morphin-reiche Mohnsaaten vorwiegend aus Australien im Umlauf. Dies führte in Deutschland zu einem Vergiftungsfall eines Säuglings und infolge zu strengeren Morphin-Grenzwerten für Mohnsaat. Es war möglich aus diesem Morphin-reichen Speisemohn mittels Extraktion relevante Mengen an Opiaten zu gewinnen (siehe unten "Blaumohn-Plörre") ='Aussäen' = Die Schlafmohnsamen sind zwar frei handelbar, da aber die Schlafmohnpflanze in Deutschland unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz fällt, stellt das Aussäen einen strafbaren Versuch der Herstellung von Betäubungsmitteln dar. Für den illegalen Drogenhandel in Deutschland dürfte dies kaum von Bedeutung sein, da das Entdeckungsrisiko beim Anbau größerer Mengen von Schlafmohn im Freiland relativ hoch ist. Für Experimentalkonsumenten ist es aber durchaus möglich, mit Hilfe der Schlafmohnsamen eine für wenige Dosierungen reichende Menge an Schlafmohn zu ziehen. Begünstigend kommt den illegalen Growern dabei zugute, dass Schlafmohn wenigen Menschen aus direkter Anschauung bekannt ist und viele derjenigen, die ihn kennen, wenig Anstoß an der schönen Zierpflanze nehmen. Der als Speisezutat gehandelte und unverarbeitete Blaumohn, Graumohn oder Weißmohn ist in der Regel noch keimfähig und somit durchaus zur illegalen Kultivierung von Schlafmohn geeignet. Es existieren zwar morphin-freie Zuchtsorten, diese spielen aber bei der Gewinnung von Speisemohn nur eine geringe Rolle. Samenpackungen von Schlafmohn dürften zwar einen qualitativeren Samen enthalten und auch bessere Pflanzen hervorbringen, sind aber in Anbetracht der quantitativen Menge an Samen auch bedeutend teurer. Geeignet sind insbesondere Sorten aus Regionen mit ähnlichen klimatischen Bedingungen, wie etwa Österreich, Frankreich oder Polen. Insbesondere Blaumohnsorten gelten als potent. In manchen Ländern wird die Mohnpflanze gleichzeitig für Opiumgewinnung und zur Samengewinnung verwendet, diese Mohnsaaten sind entsprechend sehr potent. Beim Outdoor Growing wird die Licht-keimenden Samen ab April wild auf Ruderalflächen verstreut, in der Hoffnung, dass der Samen irgendwo aufgeht und ein paar Pflanzen die Zeit bis zur Entwicklung der Samenkapseln (Juni, Juli, August bei Sommermohn) überstehen. Die Saat wird dafür manchmal mit Grieß gestreckt, um zu verhindern dass die Samen zu dicht beieinander zu liegen kommen und sich die Pflanzen so gegenseitig im Wachstum behindern. Von den Pflanzen werden meist die Samenkapseln als ganzes geerntet, da Opium-Gewinnung mittels an-ritzen zu aufwändig und deshalb auffällig wäre. Zum Teil werden die verbleibenden Stengel der grünen Pflanzen mehrfach abgeschnitten, da sich an der Schnittstelle etwas Opium sammelt. Schlafmohnsamen können z.T. Jahrelang in der Erde verbleiben, bevor sie durch aufwühlen der Erde ans Tageslicht gelangen und aufkeimen. Entsprechend kann Schlafmohn leicht verwildern. ;legale Kultivierung Es ist möglich mit einer kostenpflichtigen Ausnahmegenemigung bestimmte Morphin-freie Schlafmohn-Sorten auf einer begrenzten Fläche für Zierzwecke zu kultivieren. Die meisten Gärtner kultivieren aber statt dessen lieber den rechtlich unproblematischen Verwandten Papaver orientale als Zierpflanze, welcher als türkischer Mohn oder schlicht Gartenmohn bekannt ist und nur sehr geringe Mengen an Thebain enthält. 'Mohnstroh' Als Mohnstroh wird das zerkleinerte Pflanzenmaterial von Schlafmohn bezeichnet. Es wird gewonnen indem Schlafmohnfelder mit Maschinen abgeerntet und das Pflanzenmaterial zusätzlich zerkleinert wird. Mohnstroh wird vor allem für weitere chemische Extraktions-Verfahren verwendet, insbesondere für die Gewinnung von Morphin und Codein für medizinische Zwecke. Eine illegale Zubereitung aus Mohnstroh ist etwa die "Polnische Suppe". Z.T. werden auch zu Zierzwecken verkaufte getrocknete Mohnkapseln als Mohnstroh bezeichnet. 'Zubereitungen' 'Opium' ='Rohopium' = thumb|200px|Abgeschabtes Rohopium thumb|200px|Opiumkügelchen thumb|200px|200g Opium-Ball im Vergleich zu 1€-Stück Die vom Namen her wohl bekannteste Zubereitungsform von Schlafmohn ist das Opium, die getrocknete Pflanzenmilch (manchmal auch als "Latex", lat. für Flüssigkeit, bezeichnet). Poetisch wird das Opium auch als Mohntränen bezeichnet (vgl. den Entstehungsmythos als Tränen der Aphrodite). ;Eigenschaften Gesammeltes Opium ist eine zähe, z.T. körnige Masse, welche durch Austrocknen hart und spröde wird und körnig zerbröckeln kann und entsprechend dann auch zu einem kaum wasserlöslichen Pulver verarbeitet werden kann. Die ursprünglich weiße Milch verfärbt sich bei der Trocknung schnell dunkelbraun, wobei in der Opium-Masse auch hellere Flecken auftreten können. Es hat einen eigentümlichen Geruch und einen sehr bitteren, etwas scharfen Geschmack. Zum Handel wird Opium oft in eine bestimmte Form gepresst (sogenannte "Opium-Brote"). Um ein zusammenkleben von Opium-Blöcken zu verhindern wurden die Außenseiten der Blöcke etwa mit Mohnblättern verpackt oder mit den Früchten einer Rumex-Art behandelt, wodurch die Blöcke äußerlich verunreinigt oder verfärbt sein können. Betrügerische Streckmittel ließen sich leicht in die Opium-Masse hinein kneten, auffällig war hierbei oft, dass die oberflächliche Verunreinigungen der Blöcke (Mohnblätter, Rumex-Früchte) auch im inneren der Opium-Masse zu finden war. Grobe Streckmittel waren etwa Bleikugeln, Schrotkörner und kleine Steine, feinere Streckmittel etwa Sand, Ton, Gips, Kalk, Bleiglätte, Bolus, Harze, Wachs, Lakritzensaft, zerkleinerte Mohnkapseln, Dextrin, Gummi usw.. Minderwertiges Opium zeichnete sich durch eine schwärzliche Farbe, nur schwachen oder brenzligen Geruch, süßlichen oder leicht brechreizerregenden bittern Geschmack aus. Seine Konsistenz konnte unnatürlich weich, klebrig sein oder es zerbrach nur Stumpf. Minderwertiges Opium löste sich auch leichter in Wasser oder verfärbte Speichel. ;Herstellung Zu Opium-Gewinnung werden die Samenkapseln noch an der Schlafmohn-Pflanze mit einem scharfem Messer angeritzt, wobei der Milchsaft austritt. Der Schnitt soll dabei die Milchsaft-Röhren treffen, darf aber nicht zu tief sein, da sich der Milchsaft sonst in die Kapsel hinein ergießt. Der Milchsaft verbleibt bis zum Antrocknen an der Kapsel und wird innerhalb eines Tages nach dem Schnitt mit einem Opium-'' oder ''Schabmesser abgeschabt. Pro Kapsel erhält man ca. 20 - 50 mg Rohopium. 1 kg braucht also mindestens 20000 Kapseln oder 400 m² Anbaufläche. Die Herstellung größerer Mengen von Opium ist also enorm arbeitsaufwändig und findet deshalb so nur noch in ärmeren Ländern statt. Andernorts werden die Alkaloide hingegen mittels industriell-chemischer Verfahren direkt aus dem Mohnstroh extrahiert. ;Inhaltsstoffe Der Morphingehalt in Opium liegt bei ca. 3 - 23 %. Um das Problem des schwankenden Wirkstoffgehalts zu lösen wurde etwa im staatlichen Anbau der Türkei morphin-armes und morphin-reiches Opium so vermischt, dass man letztendlich einen standardisierten Morphingehalt von etwa 12% erreichte. ;Verwendung Das nach dem Trocknen erhaltene Rohopium kann in dieser Form gegessen oder als Tee bzw. Tinktur verwendet werden (oral). Kauen (sublingual) wird von dem meisten wegen des unangenehmen Geschmacks abgelehnt und bedarf ansonsten einer speziellen Zubereitung. Zum Rauchen bzw. Verdampfen ist es ungeeignet, da es oft zu feucht ist, der Wirkstoffgehalt zu niedrig ist (Beim verdampfen geht viel Wirkstoff in der Luft verloren) und einige Inhaltsstoffe ein schlechtes Abbrennverhalten zeigen. ='Rauchopium' = Rauchopium, auch Chandu, Chandoo, Tschandu) ist ein speziell zum dampfen aufbereitetes Opium. Sein Morphin-Gehalt liegt in der Regel doppelt so hoch wie von Rohopium, während der Gehalt an Nebenalkaloiden deutlich geringer ausfällt. Zur Aufbereitung muss Rohopium fermentiert werden. Dies geschieht durch Wiederauflösen und erneutes Eintrocknen der Masse, wonach die Fermentation innerhalb einiger Tage oder Wochen abgeschlossen ist. Ein persische Rauchopium-Sorte ist Tschakida, dieses enthält allerdings nur 0,4% Morphin. ='Opium pulveratum' = Opium-Pulver entsteht durch vollständiges austrocknen und zerreiben von Rohopium. Sein Wirkstoffgehalt wurde in der Pharmazie früher durch hinzugabe von Streckmitteln, wie Milchzucker und Reisstärke, auf einen Morphin-Gehalt von 10% eingestellt. ;Pulvis Ipecacuanhae opiatus (Doversches Pulver) Gemisch aus einem Teil Opium-Pulver, einem Teil Brechwurzel-Pulver und acht Teilen Milchzucker. Wurde als Mittel gegen Husten und Darmkatarrh verwendet. 'Extrakte' Ergiebige Methoden zur Gewinnung eines Rauschmittels sind die Herstellung von Extrakten aus den Kapseln (deren Samen entfernt wurden) und anderen Pflanzenteilen. Hierfür wird das Mohnstroh in ein Lösungsmittel eingelegt, etwa Ethanol oder auch nur heißes Wasser, später abgesiebt und durch einkochen des Lösungsmittels das Extrakt gewonnen. In Ethanol ist die Löslichkeit der Alkaloide deutlich besser als in Wasser, u.a. auch weil die Mekonsäure, an die die meisten Alkaloide gebunden sind, auch Ethanol-löslich ist. Beim Lösen in heißen Wasser (Schlafmohn-Tee) werden oft einfache Säuren (Zitronensäure, Ascrobinsäure) hinzu gegeben, welche, Analog zum Aufkochen von Heroin, die Löslichkeit des Morphins verbessern sollen. Es kursiert z.T. die Behauptung, die Alkaloide würde bei Temperaturen über 80°C aus der Lösung ausdampfen, dies ist aber nicht der Fall. ='Schlafmohn-Tee' = Für einen Schlafmohn- oder Opium-Tee wird entweder Opium in Wasser gelöst oder ein Tee mit den Samenkapseln des Schlafmohns zubereiten. In der Regel werden noch schwache Säuren, etwa Zitronensaft, hinzu gegeben, um die Löslichkeit der Alkaloide zu verbessern und der Tee 30 bis 45 Minuten köcheln gelassen. Manchmal wird das Pflanzenmaterial auch ein zweites mal ausgekocht. Für einen wirksamen Opium-Tee werden meist um die 10 Samenkapseln benötigthttp://catbull.com/alamut/Lexikon/Pflanzen/Papaver%20somniferum.htm, wobei diese Menge je nach Wirkstoffgehalt der Kapseln schwanken kann. Unerfahrene Konsumenten sollten zunächst einen Tee mit maximal drei Kapseln zu sich nehmen, um sicher zu gehen, dass bei ihnen keine gesteigerte Empfindlichkeit vorliegt (Testdosis). (siehe unten: Dosierungsempfehlung für Mohnkapseln Wegen der hohen Wirkstoffschwankungen sollte ein Opium-Tee nur sehr langsam getrunken werden, so dass man sich langsam an die gewünschte Wirkdosis herandosieren kann, ohne Gefahr zu laufen in eine lebensbedrohliche Überdosierung zu rutschen. Da Morphin nur langsam resorbiert wird sind dabei sehr lange Pausenzeiten einzuhalten. Durch das Einkochen des Opiumtees lässt sich ein einfaches Extrakt gewinnen. ='Opium-Tinktur' = thumb|200px|Nachbildung eines Laudanum-Fläschchens nach Original-Vorbild Opium-Tinktur (lat. Tinctura Opii), Laudanum oder Meconium ist eine ethanolische Lösung von Schlafmohn- bzw. Opium-Inhaltsstoffen (vgl. Tinktur). Opium-Tinkturen waren bis Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts weit verbreitete Medikamente. Die vereinzelt heute in manchen Ländern noch gebräuchliche Opium-Tinkturen sind oft stark standardisiert. Üblich waren vor allem 10%-ige Opium-Tinkturen, d.h. ein Masse-Anteil an Opium auf neun Massen-Anteile an Lösungsmittel (oft 70% Ethanol, 30% Wasser). Bei einem Morphingehalt des Opiums von rund 10% entspricht eine Dosis von 10mg Morphin also etwa 1g Opiumtinktur. Die Menge an Ethanol in einer solchen Lösung ist vernachlässigbar gering (zum Vergleich: ein einzelnes 330ml-Glas Bier enthält allein schon 13g Ethanol). Vereinzelt wurden auch weitere Zutaten hinzu gefügt, etwa Gewürze wie Zimt, Nelken und Safran, aber auch anticholinerge Nachtschattengewächse, wie Tollkirsche, Alraune oder Bilsenkraut. Anticholinergika, wie Atropin, können gegen die von Opium verursachte Übelkeit wirken, aber auch dessen Wirksamkeit im gefährlichen Maße steigern. Ärzte raten heute vor diesem Mischkonsum entschieden ab. ;Tinctura Opii simplex (Einfache Opiumtinktur) Mezerat aus 15 Teilen Opium (mind. 12% Morphin), 70 Teilen Ethanol und 70 Teilen Wasser. Der Morphingehalt soll etwa 0,98 bis 1,02% betragen. ;Tinctura Opii crocata (Safranhaltige Opiumtinktur) Opium-Tinktur mit Safran. Einfache Opiumtinktur mit zusätzlich 5 Teilen Safran, 1 Teil gepulverte Gewürznelken, 1 Teil gepulvertem Cylonzimt. Angeblich soll der Safran die Opium-Wirkung verstärken. ;Tinctura Opii benecoica (Benzoehaltige Opiumtinktur) 10 Teile einfache Opiumtinktur mit 183 Teilen Ethanol, 1 Teil Anisöl, 2 Teile Kampferm und 4 Teilen Benzoesäure. Der letztendliche Morphingehalt liegt bei 0,05%. Wurde ausschließlich als Antitussivum verwendet. ='Sirup' = ;Sirupus Papaveris 100 Teile reife Mohnköpfe, 1000 Teile fertiger Sirup. Morphingehalt kann stark schwanken ;Sirupus Opii concentratus 2,5 Teile Opiumextrakt, 5 Teile Wasser und 992,5 Teile Zuckersirup. Der Morphingehalt liegt bei 0,05% ;Sirupus Opii dilutus 20 Teile Sirupus Opii concentratus, 80 Teile Sirupus simplex. Morphingehalt liegt bei 0,015% ='Polnische Suppe' = thumb|150px|Morphin thumb|150px|Essigsäureanhydrid thumb|150px|Heroin Polnische Suppe, Polnische Brühe, Polnische Tunke, Polnisches Heroin, Danziger Heroin oder Polski Kompot bezeichnet ein durch Auskochen gewonnenes Extrakt aus Schlafmohnstroh, in dem mit Essigsäureanhydrid das Morphin acetyliert wurde. Je nach Qualität und Fähigkeit der Chemiker lagen so in der letztendlichen Lösung 6-Monoacetylmorphin und/oder Heroin(Diacetylmorphin) als Wirkstoffe vor. Zur Lösung des Morphins in der polnischen Suppe finden z.T. noch andere Chemikalien Anwendung, etwa Aceton oder Ammoniak. Polnische Suppe war im Ostblock vor allem deshalb verbreitet, weil der Drogenschmuggel in die Sozialistischen Länder kaum den Bedarf der Szene abdecken konnte, es galt aber immer als besonders schmutzige Droge und verlor in den Jahren nach dem Zerfall der Sowjetunion und dem damit stärker werdenden Drogenschmuggel an Bedeutung. ='Blaumohn-Plörre' = In den 2000er Jahren waren in Deutschland z.T. sehr Morphin-reiche Blaumohn-Samen in Umlauf, so dass es möglich war aus etwa 500 g Mohnsaat wirksame Dosierung durch Extraktion zu erhalten. Das mittels einfacher Methoden hergestellte Extrakt wurde als Plörre, der entsprechend zugehörige Konsument als Plörrer bezeichnet. Die Flüssigkeit soll einen abscheulichen Geschmack gehabt haben. Als besonders Potent galten damals billige Mohnsaaten, wie Müllers Mühle, da man annahm das bei solchen an der Wäsche der Mohnsamen gespart wurde. Es war aber immer eine Glücksache wirklich eine wirksame Charge an Blaumohn zu erwischen. Eine Methode der Extraktion war etwa die Samen in verdünnten Zitronensaft einzulegen. Die Morphin-Gehalte in Mohnsaat wurden seitdem stärker reguliert. Da es sich bei der Plörre um eine Morphin-haltige Zubereitung handelt, dürfte ihre Herstellung und Besitz unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz fallen. Mohnöl Mohnöl ist ein Pflanzenöl welches meist durch Kaltpressung aus der Mohnsaat gewonnen wird. Es enthält keine nennenswerten Mengen an Wirkstoffen und ist deshalb als Rauschmittel ungeeignet. Im Mittelalter wurde es als Nebenprodukt des Mohnanbaus etwa als Lampenöl oder zur Herstellung von Ölpapier verwendet. Mit ihm lassen sich auch Ölfarben herstellen und es findet in Medizinprodukten und Kosmetika Anwendung. Als Speiseöl soll es einen stark nussigen Geschmack haben und insbesondere für Salate und andere Kaltgerichte geeignet sein. Es ist aber ein teures Nischenprodukt. 'Applikationswege' Schlafmohn bzw. seine Zubereitungsformen können auf sehr viele Verschiedene weisen konsumiert werden. In den Ursprungsländern sind vorallem das orale Essen und Trinken oder das inhalative dampfen ("Opium-Rauchen") verbreitet. Einige Zubereitungen werden auch intravenös injeziert, wobei aber der Reinheitsgrad der Zubereitungen dafür in der Regel ungenügend ist. 'oral' Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen können sowohl getrunken als gegessen werden. Opiumessen wird auch als Opiophagie bezeichnet. Beim oralen Applikationsweg braucht es in Regel deutlich länger bis der Wirkstoff in den Körper gelangt. Bei biogenen Drogen, deren Wirkstoffgehalt stark schwankt, kann dies problematisch sein, da der Konsument bei einer Einmal-Dosis kaum weiß, wie stark letztendlich sein wird und sich so sehr leicht überdosieren kann. Flüssige Lösungen bewegen sich in der Regel schneller durch den Magen in den Darm und ermöglichen so eine schneller Resorbtion. Durch ein sehr langsames trinken kann man sich eventuell von unten an eine Wirkdosis heran tasten. Allerdings ist hierbei zu bedenken, dass Morphin auch nur langsam im Darm resorbiert wird. 'Inhalation' Beim klassischen Opium-Rauchen wurde das Rauchopium in einer Pfeife über einer Flamme verdampft. Es stellt also kein eigentliches Rauchen dar, weil das Rauchgut nicht verbrannt wird und ist tatsächlich näher am heutigen "Folie-Rauchen" von Heroin. Durch den schnellen Wirkungseintritt beim inhalieren stellt sich eine unmittelbare Wirkung ein, weshalb davon ausgegangen wird, dass dieser Applikationsweg ein größeres Potential zur Erzeugung eine psychologische Abhängigkeit hat. Die Gefahr einer Überdosierung ist geringer, da durch die unmittelbare Wirkung der Betroffen in der Regel früh genug merkt, wenn es ihm zu viel wird. Da Rauchopium kaum noch verbreitet und schwierig herzustellen ist, wird dieser Applikationsweg in der westlichen Welt nur noch selten und meistens experimentell verwendet. 'Injektion' Vereinzelt wurden aus Schlafmohn- oder Opium-Zubereitungen, wie etwa die Polnische Suppe, auch Injektionslösungen hergestellt. Hierfür sind diese allgemein aber ungeeignet, da sie zu schmutzig und ihr Wirkstoffgehalt zu gering ist. Erst saubere Extraktionen bis hin zur Ebene des reinen Wirkstoffes Morphin sind hierfür geeignet, wobei auch die schlechte Löslichkeit von Morphin in wässrigen Lösungen der medizinischen Anwendung als Injektionsmittel im 19. Jahrhundert lange Zeit Probleme gemacht hat. 'Dosierung' Wie für biogene Drogen typisch kann der Wirkstoffgehalt und das Wirkstoffverhältnis stark schwanken. Diese sind insbesondere von der Schlafmohn-Sorte, der Anbauregion und der jeweiligen Witterung abhängig. Hierdurch wird die Dosierung erheblich erschwert, insbesondere da man in der Regel kein genormtes Produkt erhält und nur selten über die Möglichkeiten oder Fähigkeiten verfügt den Morphingehalt selbst zu bestimmen. 'Wirkstoffe' Die Pflanze enthält ca. 37 bekannte Alkaloide. Von diesen sind die Opiode Morphin, Codein, Thebain(= Paramorphin) und Narcein, für die hauptsächliche Wirkung verantwortlich und werden auch als Opiate bezeichnet. Weitere wichtige Wirkstoffe sind Papaverin und Noscapin (= Narkotin). Die größte Konzentration an Alkaloiden findet sich im Milchsaft, hingegen keine Alkaloide oder nur Spuren davon in den Samen. Wie bei allen biogenen Drogen kann der Wirkstoffgehalt stark schwanken, u.a. abhängig von Sorte, Entwicklungsstand, Standortbedingungen (Bodenbeschaffenheit, Witterung) und der Tageszeit. 'Liste der Alkaloide' *Morphinan-Alkaloide **Morphin **Pseudomorphin **Codein **Neopin (= beta-Codein) **10-Hydroxycodein **Thebain (= Paramorphin) *Benzylisochinolin-Alkaloide **Papaverin **Papaveraldin (= Xanthalin) **Palaudin **Laudanin **Laudanidin (= Tritopin) **Laudanosin **Codamin *Phthalidoisochinolin-Alkaloide **Noscapin (= Narcotin) **Narcotolin **Gnoscopin **Oxynarcotin (= Nornarcein) **Narcein *Tetrahydroisochinolin-Alkaloide **Hydrocotarnin *Protopin-Alkaloide **Protopin **Cryptopin *Protoberberin-Alkaloide **Scoulerin **Isocorypalmin (= Somniferin) *Aporphin-Alkaloide **Corytuberin **Magnoflorin **Isoboldin *Papaverrubine **Porphyroxin (= Papaverrubin D) **Papaverrubin B (= O-Methylporphyroxin) **Papaverrubin C (= Epiporphyroxin) **Papaverrubin E **Glaudin (= O,N-Dimethylporphyroxin) **N-Methyl-14-O-Dimethylepiporphyroxin thumb|150px|Morphin 'Morphin' Morphin ist Hauptalkaloid und Hauptwirkstoff des Schlafmohns. Es wirkt als Opioid besonders stark auf den µ-Opioid-Rezeptor (die Bezeichnung µ leitet sich direkt von Morphin ab). Über die Wirkung auf den µ-Rezeptor entfaltet es vor allem seine analgetische und euphorisierende Wirkung, allerdings auch die schädliche Suchterzeugung. Therapeutische Gaben von 5 bis 10 mg Morphin wirken analgetisch, sedativ und antitussiv, trüben aber das Bewusstsein nicht. Euphorisierende und anxiolytische Wirkungen können auftreten, sind aber nicht zwingend. In einigen Fällen wird auch von Dysphorie berichtet. Die Atemfrequenz fällt, wird aber durch tiefere Atemzüge ausgeglichen. Nebenwirkung sind Miosis und bei ca. 5% der Menschen Übelkeit, welche sich durch Atropin-Gabe behandeln lässt. Bei Morphin kann es im stärkeren Maße als bei Opium zu Verstopfung kommen. Der kalorische Grundumsatz eines Menschen kann um 20 bis 25% fallen, steigt aber bei Abhängigen wieder an. Manchmal kann es durch Schließmuskelverkrampfung zu schmerzhaften Harnstau an der Blase oder Gallenstau an den Gallenwegen kommen. Größere Dosierungen von Morphin bewirken eine weitere Reduktion der Atemfrequenz und eine Reduzierung des Atemvolumens, so dass bei einer akuten Morphinvergiftung der Tod durch Atemlähmung eintritt. Eine gesteigerte Krampfneigung kann verstärkt werden, was aber in der Regel nur bei kleinen Kindern beobachtet wird. Es lässt sich vermuten, dass krampferzeugende Dosisierungen beim normalen Erwachsenen oberhalb der letalen Dosis liegen. thumb|150px|Codein 'Codein' Codein hat selbst nur eine geringen agonistischen Effekt auf den µ-Opioid-Rezeptor und entfaltet seine Wirkung hauptsächlich dadurch, dass es zu 10% zu Morphin metabolisiert wird. 80% des Codeins hingegen werden direkt durch die Nieren wieder ausgeschieden. Bei Dosierungen von über 400 mg Codein kann die Metabolisierung gesättigt sein, d.h. bei den meisten Menschen findet keine Steigerung der Wirkung mehr statt. Codein ist insgesamt von seiner Wirkung deutlich schwächer als Morphin, ist aber immer noch ein gutes Antitussivum und soll, gerade weil es nur langsam metabolisiert wird, einen deutlich geringeren addiktiven Effekt haben als andere Opioide. Durch synergetische Effekte soll Codein die Wirkung von anderen Nicht-Opioiden Analgetika verstärken können. thumb|150px|Thebain 'Thebain' Thebain, auch Paramorphin genannt, ist ein schwaches Opioid, welches sich auch im Arzneimohn und im Türkischen Mohn findet. Thebain hemmt auch die Cholinesterrase, ein Enzym welches u.a. für den Abbau des Neurotransmitters Acetylcholin verantwortlich ist. Im Gegensatz zu der eher dämpfenden Wirkung von Morphin wirkt Thebain eher stimulierend und kann in großen Dosierungen Krämpfe verursachen (vergleichbar mit einer Strychnin-Vergiftung), weshalb es auch als Krampfgift gilt. Medizinisch ist es vor allem zur Herstellung von Oxycodon bedeutsam. thumb|150px|Narkotin 'Noscapin' Noscapin, auch Narkotin genannt, ist ein Alkaloid mit antitussiver, schwach atemanregender und bronchodilatatorischer Wirkung. Seine antitussive Wirkung ist schwächer als die von Codein und es wirkt nicht als Opioid. Es soll insbesondere durch synergetische Effekte die narkotisierende Wirkung von Morphin verstärken. Die Atem-anregende Wirkung ist günstig, da sie der Atem-dämpfung durch die Opioide entgegenwirkt. thumb|150px|Papaverin 'Papaverin' Papaverin ist ein Phosphodiesterase-Hemmer, welcher in ausreichender Dosierung eine krampflösende Wirkung entfaltet. Es wirkt dadurch der von Thebain und im geringeren Maße Morphin verursachten, spastischen Wirkung entgegen, wodurch Nebenwirkungen wie Gallen- und Harnwegssperre und die durch Darmhemmung verursachte Verstopfung reduziert werden. Hohe Gaben von Papaverin können die glatte Muskulatur lähmen. Sehr hohe Papaveringaben können zum Tod durch Herzlähmung führen. thumb|150px|Narcein 'Narcein' Narcein ist ein schwaches Opioid mit hypnotischer und narkotisierender Wirkung. Es soll potenzierend auf die Wirkung von Morphin wirken. weitere Wirkstoffe ;Cryptopin Wirkt zentral lähmend und soll eine erregende Wirkung auf den Uterus haben. ;Protopin (Fumarin) Kann bei Kalt und Warmblütern Krämpfe verursachen und sekundär eine Lähmung bewirken. Bei Hunden soll es Halluzinationen bewirken und keine sedativen oder hypnotischen Wirkungen haben. Seine Toxizität gilt aber als gering. ;Narcotolin Wirkt ähnlich wie Narcotin, aber schwächer. Auf den Meerschweinchendünndarm soll es ähnlich wie Papaverin wirken. ;Rest Laudanin, Laudanosin und Tritopin wirken als Krampfgifte. Hydrocotarnin, Gnoscopin teils zentral, teil periphär lähmend. Pseudomorphin (Oxydimorphin) ist unwirksam. Wirkstoffgehalt Der Wirkstoffgehalt kann stark schwanken, je nach Sorte, Anbauregion und Witterung. Zur Bestimmung der Wirkstoffgehalte existieren eine große Menge an chemischen Verfahren. Wirkstoff-gehalt und -Verhältnis werden z.T. als Identifizierungsmerkmal verwendet, um den Ursprungsort von illegalen Schlafmohns bzw. Opium aufzudecken. zu ergänzen Sorten Allgemein lässt sich nicht sagen, dass Mohnsorten aus südlichen Ländern zwingend mehr Morphin enthalten als heimische. Insbesondere gilt, dass Zuchtsorten in der Regel besonders an die Bedingungen ihrer Heimatländer angepasst sind und entsprechend in der Fremde weniger Ertrag bringen. Es existieren spezielle Morphin-arme Züchtungen, diese spielen aber nur für Zierpflanzen eine Rolle und sind deshalb kaum in der Natur verbreitet. Für die als Speisemohn verbreiteten Mohnsorten spielen sie keine Rolle, diese sind in der Regel genau so potent wie andere Mohnsorten. Wettereinfluss In der UdSSR wurde beobachtet das der Morphingehalt von Süden nach Norden, entsprechend der Klimas, abnahm. Versuche mit türkischen Schlafmohnsorten in Schweden erbrachten auch deutlich geringere Morphingehalte. Regen zur Zeit der Kapselbildung und Reifung soll den Alkaloidgehalt senken, günstiger sind trockene Witterungen, wobei die Wärme allerdings keine Rolle spielt. Niedrige Temperaturen sollen zu einem gesteigerten Codein-Anteil führen. Verarbeitungseinfluss Der Erntezeitpunkt und Trocknung des Opiums haben Einfluss auf dessen Alkaloidgehalt. Der Morphin-Gehalt nimmt beim Trocknen der Pflanzenmilch ab. Es wird vermutet das einige Alkaloide des Opiums sich erst durch Oxidationsprozesse beim Trocknen bilden. Tabelle Wirkdosis zu ergänzen Toxische Dosis zu ergänzen Toxische Wirkungen, welche bei zu starker Dosierung auftreten können sind Übelkeit und Schwindel. Letaldosis zu ergänzen Die letale Dosis für Morphin liegt bei peroraler Aufnahme zwischen 0,3 und 1,5 g und parenteraler Aufnahme bei etwa 0,1 g. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass sie durch die Wechselwirkung mit anderen Schlafmohn-Alkaloiden eher etwas niedriger liegt. Bei Opioid-Abhängigen kann sie stark erhöht sein. Kinder hingegen reagieren oft besonders empfindlich auf Opioide. Es gibt auch Opioid-sensible Menschen bei denen 60 mg Morphin bereits eine lebensbedrohliche Dosis darstellt. Medizinisch kann eine Überdosis durch Gabe von Opioid-Antagonisten, wie Naloxon oder Naltrexon, behandelt werden, diese müssen aber bei Abhängigen sehr genau dosiert werden, da sie ansonsten auch ein starkes Abstinenzsyndrom auslösen können. Dosisempfehlung Wegen des schwankenden Wirkstoffgehalts ist eine genaue Dosisempfehlung schwierig. Erstkonsumenten sollten zunächst geringe Testdosierungen einnehmen, um sicher zu gehen das keine Überempfindlichkeit vorliegt. Beim Vorliegen einer Opioid-Toleranz ist die Wirkungsamkeit reduziert. Abhängige ziehen in der Regel kaum noch einen Nutzen von Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen unterhalb der Reinheit von Morphin oder Heroin. Mohnkapseln Für Schlafmohntee werden oft 5 bis 15 Schlafmohnkapseln verwendet und der Tee nur langsam nach und nach getrunken, um Überdosierungen zu vermeiden. Mohnkapseln haben getrocknet ungefähr ein Gewicht von 1,5 bis 2 g und einen Morphingehalt von 0,12 bis 0,89%.Hagers Handbuch. Band VI a S. 406f Ausgehend hiervon kann man sehr grob einen Gehalt von 1,8 bis 17,8 mg Morphin pro Kapsel vermuten. Damit ergibt sich: Der Morphin-Gehalt in frischen Kapseln liegt oft ein wenig höher als in getrockneten. 'Wirkung' zu ergänzen Die Wirkung des Schlafmohns ist im allgemeinen stark sedierend und seine Inhaltsstoffe gelten als die potentesten Schmerzmittel sowie als starke Stoffe gegen Husten. Auch von einer krampflösenden Wirkung wird berichtet. Man spricht auch von einem sehr angenehmen Körpergefühl, welches von erfahrenen Usern als Opiatwärme beschrieben wird. 'Psychologische Wirkung' zu ergänzen *Entspannung *Positive Grundstimmung und verdrängung negativer Gefühle *Enthemmung/Überdrehtheit, Affektiertheit *Sedierung 'Körperliche Wirkung' zu ergänzen *Opiatwärme *Leichtigkeit *Appetitlosigkeit, Durstlosigkeit, Mundtrockenheit *Nebenwirkungen: **Übelkeit **Schwindel **Erbrechen **Harnsperre **Gallensperre (Gallengangsspasmen) **Verstopfung *Potenzstörungen *Überdosierung **Tod durch Atemdepression 'Set' zu ergänzen Entspannung Abhängigkeitsprävention :zu ergänzen Da es sich bei den in Schlafmohn enthaltenen Opioiden um stark addiktive Wirkstoffe handelt, sollte man mit ihnen mit großen Respekt begegnen um die Entwicklung einer Abhängigkeit zu vermeiden. Vernachlässigt man diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen wird der Opioid-Rausch schnell seine Schönheit verlieren (Wirkstoff-Toleranz) und an ihre Stelle die zwanghafte Sucht mit der beständigen Furcht vor dem Abstinenzsyndrom treten. Der Konsum von Schlafmohn sollte stets etwas Besonderes sein und nie eine Alltäglichkeit. Man sollte sich für den Kontrollierten Konsum feste Regeln setzen und nur an einem Tag in der Woche oder im Monat konsumieren. Mit dem Konsum von Opioiden kann man Problemen nicht dauerhaft aus dem Weg gehen (Frustkonsum), sie stellen maximal eine kleine Erholungszeit dar, nach der man sich nüchtern und gestärkt erneut den Problemen stellen kann. Von jeglichem Konsum Abstand nehmen sollte man, wenn man in der Vergangenheit zu einer anderen Substanz oder zu einem Verhalten eine Abhängigkeit entwickelt hat, etwa eine Tabak- bzw. Nicotin-Abhängigkeit entwickelt hat oder Glückspielsüchtig war. Auch wenn man den eigenen Konsum nur schwer regulieren kann, sollte man lieber nicht konsumieren, etwa wenn man Probleme hat den Drogenkonsum einzuschränken, solange man noch einen Drogenvorrat hat. Soziale Probleme beim Umgang mit Menschen, insbesondere das Fehlen emotionaler Wärme und Nähe in Beziehungen, kann ein Risikofaktor für die Entwicklung einer Abhängigkeit sein. 'Setting' zu ergänzen ruhiger, kontrolliert Ort zum entspannen. Insbesondere bei höheren Dosierungen geistige wie körperliche Anstrengungen und Störungen vermeiden. 'Opium-Höhle' Opium-Höhlen oder Opium-Divane waren spezielle Konsumräume zum Opiumrauchen, welche im 19. Jahrhundert von Chinesen zumeist in Hafenstädten weltweit etabliert wurden. Sie waren meist mit dem zum Opium-Rauchen notwendigen Paraphernalien (Opiumpfeife, Opiumlampe) ausgestatten und organisierten das Opiumrauchen im Rahmen eines Rituals. Die Opium-Höhlen waren meist ein Gegenstand fiktionaler Literatur, welche sie in allerlei verzerrenden Farben zeichneten. 'Wirkdauer' zu ergänzen *langsame Resorption *Halbwertszeit von Morphin 'Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen' 'Akute Gefahren' zu ergänzen Allgemein ist Schlafmohn reicher an unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen als Opioide-Medikamente. Generell sollte unter dem Einfluss von Schlafmohn weder eine schwere Maschine bedient, noch ein Fahrzeug geführt oder generell am Straßenverkehr teilgenommen werden. 'Falsche Risiko-Einschätzung' Unter dem Einfluss von Opioiden erscheinen Dinge oft in einem positiveren Licht. Risiken können oft nicht richtig eingeschätzt werden und entsprechend leicht Fehlentscheidungen getroffen. Appetitlosigkeit Schlafmohn unterdrückt Hunger und Durst, so dass der Konsument diese natürlichen Bedürfnisse seines Körpers nicht mehr spürt. Es sollte deshalb darauf geachtet werden, dass man auch wenn man nicht das Bedürfnis danach verspürt ausreichend Trinkt und Isst. Wegen der häufigen Mundtrockenheit eignen sich hierfür vor allem natürlich feuchte Lebensmittel, etwa bestimmte Milchprodukte oder Obst und Gemüse. gehemmte Schmerzwahrnehmung Bei der Wirkungskombination aus Enthemmung und Schmerzreduktion besteht das Risiko, dass eine Person sich durch leichtfertiges Verhalten Verletzungen zuzieht, deren schwere aber nicht erkennt, da das entsprechende Schmerzsignal ausbleibt. Insbesondere bei längerem Konsum können ansonsten schmerzhafte Erkrankungen so verschleppt werden und diese so einen entsprechend schwereren Verlauf nehmen. Übelkeit, Schwindel und Erbrechen Opioide können Übelkeit, Schwindel und infolge Erbrechen erzeugen. Diese Wirkungen sind beim Schlafmohn ausgeprägter als bei medizinischen Opioide oder Heroin. Übelkeit und Erbrechen sind eine Schutzfunktion des Körpers gegen Überdosierungen und sollten deshalb nicht unterdrückt werden. Sie sind aber unzuverlässig und ersetzen keine gute geplante Dosierung. =Erbrechen und Bewusstlosigkeit = Aus der Nebenwirkungskombination von Übelkeit und Dämmerzuständen bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit ergibt sich das Risiko im getrübten Bewusstseinszustand an Erbrochenen zu ersticken. 'Verstopfung' Opioide hemmen die Darmtätigkeit und können so Verstopfung verursachen bzw. zur Behandlung von Durchfall verwendet werden. Bei Schlafmohn bzw. Opium ist die verstopfende Wirkung in der Regel schwächer als bei der äquivalenten Menge an reinem Morphin, da dass Papaverin der Verstopfung entgegen wirkt. Bei schwer Opioid-Abhängigen kann eine dauerhafte Verstopfung ein lebensbedrohliches Ausmaß annehmen. 'Harnsperre' Durch die krampffördernde Wirkung kann es in manchen Fällen zu einer Verkrampfung des Schließmuskels der Harnblase kommen, wodurch die Harnausscheidung verhindert wird. Dies kann sehr schmerzhaft werden, wenn die Harnblase gefüllt ist. Prophylaktisch sollte deshalb vor dem Konsum die Blase entleert werden und während der anhaltenden Wirkung nur wenig getrunken werden. 'Gallensperre und Bauchspeicheldrüsensperre' Ebenso wie der Schließmuskel an der Harnblase können auch die Schließmuskel an Gallenblase und Bauchspeicheldrüse durch Opioid-Wirkung verkrampfen. Bei der Galle können infolge kolikartigen Schmerzen auftreten. Bei der Bauchspeicheldrüse kann sich auf Dauer eine Entzündung, sogenannte Pankreatitis, entwickeln, welche einen sehr schweren, mitunter lebensbedrohlichen Verlauf nehmen kann. Kreislaufstörungen Über die Wirkung auf das Zentralnervensystem können Opioide eine e Wirkung entfalten, sowie eine steigerung einer Aktivität des Nervus vagus. Auch wird eine direkte Vasodilatation bewirkt. Infolge kann es zu einem Abfall der Herzfrequenz (Bradykardie), des Blutdruckes (Hypotonie) sowie des Herzzeitvolumens kommen. In therapeutischen Dosierungen sind diese Wirkungen in der Regel vernachlässigbar, aber gerade bei Menschen mit entsprechenden Vorerkrankungen oder bei akuten Fällen von Schock können sie gefährlich werden. 'Atemdepression' zu ergänzen Säuglinge und Kinder Säuglinge und Kleinkinder weisen eine sehr hohe Morphinempfindlichkeit und sollten deshalb keine solchen Zubereitungen erhalten. Eine tödliche Vergiftung über die Muttermilch wurde berichtet. 'Langzeitfolgen' 'Toleranz' Wie bei allen Opioiden besteht bei längerfristiger Anwendung die Gefahr eine Toleranz letztendlich eine Abhängigkeit zu entwickeln. Sie äußerst sich primär darin, dass dieselbe Dosis eines opioiden Wirkstoffes in ihrer Wirksamkeit von Konsum zu Konsum abnimmt. Durch eine Toleranz wird man für Opioide Schmerzmittel unempfindlich, sollte man also in eine Situation geraten, wo man von einem Arzt Opiode-Schmerzmittel braucht, würden diese vermutlich nur unzureichend wirken. Eine Toleranz verschwindet nach eine längeren Abstinenz-Zeit von Opioiden. Abhängigkeit, Abstinenzsyndrom :siehe auch: Opioid-Abhängigkeit Es kann sich sowohl eine starke körperliche als auch eine starke psychische Abhängigkeit entwickeln. Von einem Dauerkonsum von Opioiden ist deshalb ohne ärztliche Verschreibung in jedem Fall abzuraten. Die körperliche Abhängigkeit ist im wesentlichen eine Fortsetzung der Toleranzentwicklung und führt beim Absetzen von Opioiden zu einem Abstinenzsyndrom. Die psychische Abhängigkeit ist hingegen weniger stark berechenbar und in der Regel auch von psychologischen und sozialen Faktoren mit bedingt (vgl.: Abhängigkeit#Risikofaktoren). Man sollte sich deshalb feste Regeln für den kontrollierten Konsum geben, zum Beispiel maximal nur einmal im Monat konsumieren oder nur zu fest geplanten Terminen konsumieren. Als spezieller Risikofaktor bei Opioiden gilt das Kompensieren eines sozial kalten Umfeldes mit der Opioid-Wärme. Als Schutzfaktor kann wirken, wenn Konsumenten bewusst auf Drogenhandel als Beschaffungsweg verzichten, da man durch Sammeln oder Outdoor Growing von Papaver somniferum in der Regel kaum einen dauerhaften Konsum decken kann. Motivation hierzu liefern u.a. die mit dem illegalen Drogenhandel oft verbundenen Streckmittel und die Gewaltkriminalität. 'Abmagerung und Entkräftung' Opioide hemmen den Appetit, weshalb Menschen, die sie dauerhaft anwenden, oft abmagern. Dies kann auch durch weitere Effekte mit bedingt sein, etwa der verursachten leichten Übelkeit, möglicher Verstopfung oder schlicht dass Abhängige bei finanziellen Engpässen das Suchtmittel gegenüber Nahrungsmittel bevorzugen. 'Apathie' Insbesondere im Verlauf einer Abhängigkeit stellen sich zunehmend Antriebsschwäche, Apathie und Depressionen ein. Das Glücksempfinden hat sich an das gesteigerte Opioid-Niveau gewöhnt und ist deshalb kaum noch durch natürliche Reize, wie Nahrung, Sex oder andere positive Erfahrungen, erregbar. Oft dient der Konsum nur noch der Flucht vor dem Abstinenzsyndrom. Aufgrund der häufig als Aussichtslos gesehenen Lage können Opioid-Abhängige stärker zu Suizid neigen. 'Keine Leber- oder Nieren-Toxizität' Entgegen weit verbreiteten Behauptungen sind Opioide nicht Leber- oder Nieren-schädlich und auch eine Schädlichkeit von Schlafmohn bzw. Opium ist nicht belegt. Solche Wirkung treten bei Opioid-Abhängigen in der Regel in Folge von Streckmitteln auf. Eventuell sind solche Gerüchte auch durch die hepatotoxizität von einigen nicht-opioiden Analgetika, wie etwa Paracetamol, bedingt, welche sich u.a. auch in Kombinationspräparaten mit schwachen Opioiden, wie etwa Codein, wiederfinden. Pharmakodynamik Wirkmechanismus zu ergänzen Resorption zu ergänzen Die orale Bioverfügbarkeit von Morphin liegt nur bei ca. 15% und kann bei dauerhafter Gabe weiter ansteigen. Elimination zu ergänzen 'Medizinische Verwendung' Schlafmohn, Opium und Opium-Extrakte wurden mindestens seit der Antike als Arzneimittel verwendet. Es sind wirksame Analgetika (Schmerzmittel), Antitussiva (Hustenstiller), Antidiarrhoika (gegen Durchfall), Spasmolytika (Krampflöser), Sedativa (Beruhigungsmittel) und Hypnotika (Schlafmittel). Man versuchte auch mit der euphorisierenden und anxiolytischen Wirkung Depressionen und Ängste zu behandeln. Mithridates VI. Eupator herrschte von ca. 120 v.d.Z. bis 63 v.d.Z. über das Königreich Pontos in Kleinasien. Der Legende nach soll er aus Angst vor Giftanschlägen und auf Basis alten Wissens vom Asklepieion von Kos eine Art Universalmedizin entwickelt haben, welche aus über fünfzig verschiedenen Zutaten bestand, davon ein wesentlicher Anteil Schlafmohn bzw. Opium. Diese Arzneimittel wurde nach ihm Mithridat, Mithridatikum oder lateinisch Electuarium Mithridatis genannt, eine andere Bezeichnung ist Theriak. Mit dieser Ursprungslegende wurde das Theriak zu einer beliebten, aber auch sehr teuren Medizin in Europa von der Antike bis hin in die Neuzeit. Der Arzt Paracelsus prägte um 1500 die Bezeichnung Laudanum für Opium-Tinkturen, sie leitet sich vermutlich vom lateinischen laudare (loben) ab. Er betrachtete es als eine Art Allheilmittel oder Stein der Unsterblichkeit. Es etablierte sich als sehr weit verbreitetes, frei verkäufliches Medikament und hatte im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert etwa die selbe Bedeutung wie heute Aspirin. Zwischen dem 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert wurden Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen durch Arzneimittel auf Basis der reinen Wirkstoffen (Morphin, Codein), deren Derivaten (Morphinane) und neuer synthetischer Opioiden ersetzt. 'Andere Verwendungsmöglichkeiten' zu ergänzen 'Appetitzügler' Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen wirken dem Hunger und Durst entgegen und können deshalb bei längerer Anwendung zur Abmagerung des Konsumenten führen. Gerade in Zeiten von Nahrungsknappheiten und Hungernöten waren Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen entsprechend eine bedeutende Erleichterung für die Betroffenen, wenn auch keine wirkliche Lösung für das Problem. 'Gift' Da eine Überdosierung von Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen leicht zum Einschlafen (vgl. K.-o.-Tropfen) oder Tod durch Atemlähmung führen kann, wurde er früher auch manchmal als Gift verwendet. 'Militärdroge' zu ergänzen In der Antike soll Opium von Griechischen und Römischen Heeren genutzt worden sein, um den Soldaten Angst und Hemmungen zu nehmen. Zweck der Opioide im Schlafmohn Es ist unklar, welchen ursprünglichen Zweck es für die Schlafmohnpflanze hatte, Opioide-Alkaloide zu produzieren. Diese könnten als Frassgift fungieren, da der Verzehr einiger Pflanzen schnell zu Erbrechen oder einer tödlichen Vergiftung führt und das Gift gerade in den empfindlichen, unreifen Samenkapseln vorkommt. Allerdings würde man dann die Wirkstoffe auch gerade im Samen erwarten, wo sie nicht vorkommen, und in entsprechender Dosis haben gerade die Opioide eine anziehende Wirkung auf Fressfeinde, wie etwa den Menschen. Die menschliche Kultivierung der Pflanze hat sicher in den vergangenen 8000 Jahren eine bedeutende Rolle bei ihrer Entwicklung und Verbreitung gespielt und dürfte ihr einen enormen evolutionären Vorteil gegenüber anderen Pflanzen eingebracht haben. Es ist insofern davon auszugehen, dass sie sich zumindest in dieser Zeit an die menschlichen Bedürfnisse angepasst hat. 'Geschichte' 'Prähistorie bis Antike' Schlafmohn stammt ursprünglich aus dem östlichen Mittelmeerraum und wurde dort seit der Jungsteinzeit (6000 v.d.Z.) vom Menschen kultiviert. Er gehört damit zu den ältesten bekannten Rausch- und Kultur-Pflanzen. Dies ist um so bemerkenswerter, als das die Pflanze unabhängig von ihrer Wirkung keinen praktischen Nutzen hat (die Nutzung der Samen als Nahrungsmittel ist eher ein Nebenprodukt des Anbaus) und man deshalb davon ausgehen kann, dass sie auch damals tatsächlich als Droge bzw. Medikament genutzt wurde (im Gegensatz zu etwa Cannabis, welches ebenso als Faserlieferant für Stoff und Seile gedient haben könnte). Die Sumerer bezeichneten Schlafmohn als Hul Gil, "Freuden-Pflanze". Zypern & Ägypten thumb|zypriotische "Base-ring Ware" Einige zypriotische Töpfereien aus der Bronzezeit (ca. 1650–1050 v.d.Z.) , sogenannte "Base-ring Ware", erinnern in ihrer Form an auf ihrer bereiten Spitze stehenden Schlafmohnkapseln und in einigen sollen Opiumspuren nachgewiesen sein sollen. In Kition, einer damals bedeutenden Stadt Zyperns, wurde 1975 ein 14 Zentimeter langer Bronzezylinder aus dem 12. Jahrhundert v. Chr. ausgegraben, der als Opiumpfeife interpretiert wird und wohl aus dem Tempel einer Fruchtbarkeitsgottheit stammt. Die genaue Bedeutung von Schlafmohn für die zypriotische Bronzezeit ist aber sehr umstritten. Wohl durch Handel haben sich die zypriotischen Töpfereien über viele Orte des Mittelmeerraums verstreut, weshalb vermutet wird das Opium auch ein Handelgut war und so etwa zunächst nach Ägypten eingeführt wurde, bevor man anfing die Pflanze auch dort zu kultivieren. Erste Opiumfunde in Ägypten datieren auf um 1800 v.d.Z. (Mittleres Reich). Opium wurde in speziellen Bibil-Krügen gelagert. Griechenland Auch im alten Griechenland wurde Schlafmohn verwendet, woher die heutige Bezeichnung als Opium stammt. In Homers Odyssee wird ein ägyptisches Pharmakon namens Nepenthes (wörtlich "gegen Sorgen") erwähnt, welches in Wein gelöst wird und so stark sei, dass man unter seinem Einfluss selbst den Tod eines nahen Verwandten sehen könne, ohne eine Träne zu vergießen. Dieses Nepenthes wird oft für eine Schlafmohn-Zubereitung gehalten. thumb|300px|"Venus und Adonis" von Marten de Vos (1532-1603) Der Dichter Theokrit berichtet, dass der Schlafmohn aus den Tränen von Aphrodite wuchs, als diese den Tod ihres Geliebten Adonis betrauerte. Mohnkapseln gehörten zu den Attributen einiger Götter, etwa von Morpheus, dem Gott des Schlafes, und von Demeter, einer Fruchtbarkeits- und Ackerbau-Göttin. Rom Im römischen Reich gelangte es in den Ruf einer "Wohlstandsdroge". Bei einer Inventur des kaiserlichen Palastes im Jahre 214 wurden insgesamt 17 Tonnen Opium gezählt. Im "Das Gastmahl des Trimalchio" schildert Petronius Arbiter den Konsum von Pillen mit Mohnsaft. Christliche Verfolgung und Rehabilitierung thumb|Demeter mit Getreide und angeritzter Mohnkapsel. Italienisches Fresko aus dem 15. Jahrhundert. Die Verwendung von Schlafmohn wurde in der westlichen Welt ab den 4. Jahrhundert durch das aufkommende frühe Christentum unterdrückt. Dies wurde nicht etwa mit der Sucht-Problematik begründet, sondern damit, dass Krankheiten und Schmerzen Strafen Gottes seien und deshalb erduldet werden müssten. Unter Karl dem Großen wurde dieses Verbot 810 erneuert. Erst durch den Einfluss der arabischen Medizin im Zuge der Kreuzzüge fand Schlafmohn wieder weitere Verbreitung als Heilmittel. Insbesondere durch das Propagieren des Arztes Paracelsus um 1500 gewann die Opium-Tinktur, von ihm "Laudanum" genannt, eine große Bedeutung in der europäischen Medizin. Im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert war Laudanum in ganz Europa als Arzneimittel verbreitet und wurde auch oft missbräuchlich verwendet. Bis in 20. Jahrhundert hinein war Laudanum freiverkäuflich. 'Entdeckung des Morphins' thumb|300px|"Somnus", um 1774 thumb|300px|"Morpheus" von Jean-Bernard Restout (1732–1797) thumb|right|300px|"Nacht" von Alexandre-Auguste Hirsch (1875) Morphin wurde 1804 erstmals von dem deutschen Apotheker Friedrich Wilhelm Adam Sertürner in Paderborn aus Opium isoliert. In den folgenden 20 Jahren wurde durch den französischen Apotheker Tilloy, F. L. Winckler und Heinrich Emanuel Merck Morphin auch in einheimischen Schlafmohnkapseln nachgewiesen.Papaver somniferum L., der Mohn : Anbau / Chemie / Verwendung / von E. F. Heeger und W. Poethke., 1947. S. 338. Das Problem einer wirtschaftlichen Isolierung des Morphins aus Schlafmohn wurde allerdings lange Zeit nicht gelöst und stattdessen auf importiertes Opium zurückgegriffen. 1934 wurde J. Kabay in Ungarn ein erstes Patent auf die Gewinnung von Morphin aus Mohnstroh erteilt. Mit dem verbesserten Roche-Verfahren war es bereits möglich Rohmorphin mit einer Reinheit von 80-85% zu erhalten.Papaver somniferum L., der Mohn : Anbau / Chemie / Verwendung / von E. F. Heeger und W. Poethke., 1947. S. 338 'China und die Opiumkriege' In China etablierte Schlafmohn sich um 1100. Es ist unklar, warum sich der Opiumkonsum erst ab dem 17. Jahrhundert in China zum gesellschaftlich Problem entwickelte. Eine Theorie vermutet, dass mit der Etablierung des Tabak-Rauchens auch das Opium-Rauchen in Mode kam und durch diesen schnelleren Applikationsweg die Suchtwirkung verstärkt wird. Eine andere Vermutung ist, dass bald folgende strenge Verbot von Tabak in China dazu geführt hat, dass dessen Rolle durch Opium ersetzt wurde. Zum Teil wurde der Opium-Konsum auch als ein Resultat der in China sporadisch auftretenden Hungersnöte betrachtet, da Opium dem Hunger entgegen wirkt. Bei der Verurteilung des Opiums durch das Chinesische Kaiserreich dürften aber auch Xenophobe und wirtschaftliche Gründe eine Rolle gespielt haben. Opium wurde, wie zuvor auch Tabak, als ein Produkt der nicht-chinesischen Barbaren betrachtet, von denen die höher-stehende chinesische Zivilisation sowieso keine nützlichen Waren erhalten könne. Das Eindringen in die chinesische Gesellschaft wurde entsprechend als ein Rückfall in die Barbarei verstanden. 1729 verbot China Opium erstmals, trotzdem stieg die Anzahl der Konsumenten weiter, 1905 waren etwa 1/4 der Chinesischen Bevölkerung Opium-Konsumenten. In dieser Zeit wurde auch Therapien von Abhängigen durchgeführt: Bei der Majun-Kur wurde ein Entzug durch langsame Reduktion der Dosis durchgeführt, Jesuiten hingegen versuchten Opium durch die Verteilung von Morphin (als "Jesusopium" bezeichnet) zu substituieren. Das Britische Empire hatte ein großes Interesse am Opium-Handel oder auch -Schmuggel nach China um sein Handelsdefizit auszugleichen. Dies führte im 19. Jahrhundert zu den beiden Opium-Kriegen, welche eine Legalisierung von Opium in China erzwangen. Dies hatte allerdings auch den unerwünschten Effekt, dass sich in China nun zunehmend eine eigene Opium-Produktion etablierte, welche den britischen Importen den Rang ablief. In den Jahren des chinesischen Bürgerkriegs spielte Opium als Mittel zur Finanzierung der Kriegsparteien eine Rolle. Letztendlich verdrängt konnte der Opiumkonsum erst durch die totalitär-sozialistische Herrschaft von Mao Zedong werden. 'Verbote' Chinesischen Wanderarbeiter, welche sich im 19. Jahrhundert in vielen Teilen der westlichen Welt niederließen, brachten ihre Sitte des Opium-Rauchens mit und etablierten so die legendären Opiumhöhlen. In westlichen Ländern, insbesondere den USA, wurde der Opium-Konsum deshalb oft schon aus rassistischer Motivation abgelehnt und zunehmend als Bedrohung geschildert. Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts hatte der Opiumhandel seine Bedeutung für das britische Empire verloren und anstelle des Opiums trat zunehmend das reinere Morphin und das halb-synthetische Heroin, welche nun auch mittels Injektion konsumiert werden konnten. Bis in die 1920er hinein wurden weltweit Regulierungen und Verbote erlassen, koordiniert teilweise durch die Internationale Opiumkommission(1909) und Internationale Opiumkonferenzen (1911/12, 1925). Die medizinische Nutzung blieb aber weitgehend erlaubt, wenn auch unter stärkeren Regulierungen. Infolge der Prohibition etablierten sich auch neue Zentren des illegalen Schlafmohnanbaus im Goldenen Halbmond. In Deutschland war der tatsächlich Verfolgungsdruck gegen den Drogenhandel und Drogenkonsumenten vermutlich aber eher gering, in den 1950er Jahren gab es kaum Verurteilungen auf Grundlage des Opiumgesetzes. Dies änderte sich hier erst in den 1960er Jahren. Wohl auch vor dem Hintergrund der international-rebellierenden, Drogen-konsummierenden Jugend der 68er-Jahre, aber wohl auch einer verstärkten Welle des Heroin-Schmuggels und -Kosum, kam es International zu einer verstärkten Ächtung von Drogen (Einheitsabkommen über die Betäubungsmittel, 1961). Dies fand seinen Niederschlag in Deutschland durch das Ersetzen des Opium-Gesetzes durch das Betäubungsmittelgesetz. 'Historische Berichte' Thomas De Quincey Thomas De Quiney wurde 1821 durch sein autobiografisches Werk "Confessions of an English Opium-Eater" bekannt, in dem er u.a. seinen Konsum und seine Abhängigkeit von Laudanum schilderte. Das Werk wurde z.T. wegen einer angeblich zu positiven Darstellung der Laudanum-Abhängigkeit kritisiert und soll zahlreiche englische Schriftsteller, wie Francis Thompson, James Thomson und William Blair, zum Laudanum-Missbrauch verführt haben. Charles Baudelaire inspirierte es zu seinem Buch "Les Paradis artificiels". Aleister Crowley Der englische Okkultist Aleister Crowley veröffentlichte 1922 das "Diary of a Drug Fiend", in dem er fiktionalisiert die Drogensucht (Cocain, Heroin bzw. Morphin) eines ihm bekannten Pärchens beschreibt und u.a. auch die negativen Auswirkungen der Kriminalisierung thematisiert. Crowley selbst soll bis zum Ende seines Lebens, 1947 im Alter von 72 Jahren, Heroin konsumiert haben. Rechtstatus ;Deutschland Der Anbau von Schlafmohn ist in Deutschland genehmigungspflichtig, auch als Zierpflanze, und stellt bei nicht vorhandener Genehmigung einen Verstoß gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz (BtMG) dar. Dieser kann mit bis zu fünf Jahren Haft und/oder Geldstrafe geahndet werden. Auch der private Anbau auf Kleinstflächen fällt unter diese Genehmigungspflicht. Trotzdem kann man ihn in Blumengeschäften zu Dekorzwecken finden, ebenso wie die wilde Pflanze. Opium ist immer noch ein Arzneimittel, welches mittels eines Betäubungsmittelrezept verschrieben werden kann, die einzig zulässige Indikation ist aber chronischer Durchfall. ;Österreich In Österreich ist der Anbau im Gegensatz zu Deutschland legal. 'Zitate' :“Among the remedies which it has pleased Almighty God to give to man to relieve his sufferings, none is so universal and so efficacious as opium.” ::„Unter all den Mitteln, welche dem Allmächtigen beliebt hat, dem Menschen zur Linderung seiner Leiden zu geben, ist keines so umfassend anwendbar und so wirksam wie Opium.“ - Thomas Sydenham (1624–1689) :„Opium bringt Opi um.“ - Volksmund :„Opium heilt alles, außer sich selbst.“ - Volksmund 'Referenzen' 'Literatur' *''Papaver somniferum L., der Mohn : Anbau / Chemie / Verwendung / von E. F. Heeger und W. Poethke., 1947. *''Hagers Handbuch der pharmazeutischen Praxis, Eintrag Papaver Somniferum *''Confessions Of An English Opium-eater'' von Thomas De Quincey, 1821 (Bekenntnisse eines englischen Opiumessers) siehe auch 'Verwandte Drogen' *Gift-Lattich (Lactuca virosa) *Kratom (Mitragyna speciosa) *Kalifornische Mohn (Eschscholzia californica) *Mexikanische Stachelmohn (Argemone mexicana) sympatholytisch Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen Kategorie:Opioid Kategorie:Opiate Kategorie:Papaveraceae Kategorie:Papaver Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Art Kategorie:Morphin Kategorie:Analgetikum Kategorie:Antitussivum Kategorie:Antidiarrhoikum Kategorie:Spasmolytikum Kategorie:Sedativum Kategorie:Hypnotikum Kategorie:Anxiolytikum Kategorie:Euphorikum Kategorie:Anorektikum Kategorie:Addiktivum